


Felipe, baby, stay here

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trebledrabble crashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felipe, baby, stay here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakester/gifts).



Heart attack. That was your first thought. The stillness. The crackle over the radio that might – _might_ – have masked a man's breathing – or might not. A crash that _had no reason_ to happen. Wrong place. Wrong time. No obvious mechanical fault.

 

No movement in the cockpit. When a driver does not stir even to lift his visor...

 

The garage was, must have been, louder, busier than usual – crew, hangers-on bustling, squawking, wanting to know what the hell was going on – but, in the middle of it all, you heard nothing, listening for one voice only.

 

***

 

And then to watch those nineteen cars trailing endlessly round in a race that meant nothing – now. To have half a mind on the race - because that was what you did, you knew where everyone else was, and you guessed how much fuel they had, and you wondered how their tyres were holding out – and to have the other half telling you over and over again that there was no reason to do that now, that you were only doing it because it was something to think of that wasn't that still figure in the hospital bed. That was worse.

 

***

 

It gets better.  _He_ gets better, and, as soon as he works out that he's on the mend, there's no stopping him. He starts small, but he's talking about being back in a real car by the end of the season. Today karts, tomorrow the – well, not the world championship, not this year, but he can dream. And he does. 

 

To be honest, you wouldn't care if he stuck to pedal cars, but you're glad to have him back the way he was. Having the man back is the most important thing. Having the driver back is a real bonus.


End file.
